


Sport works its miracles

by Kit2000andAnna



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Love, Married Life, Romance, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit2000andAnna/pseuds/Kit2000andAnna
Summary: She returned home from an early jog in the park. She was so pretty and full of energy, that the man could not take his watchful eyes from her, which opened to the world the moment she danced into the kitchen.





	Sport works its miracles

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Hello everyone! We want to represent our new fic and this one is the first fic about Chris and Jill :XD:   
> And it’s a Birthday gift for :iconNurulSlaluwBluee: :party: Have a wonderful Birthday, dear! We wish you all the best and we hope you will like this little gift we have prepared for you :heart:  
> So, now…read, enjoy and don't forget to review!~  
> And one more thing...If you aren't Chris/Jill supporter or you don't like our ideas for the fanfics- DON'T BOTHER TO READ and We DON'T NEED TO KNOW IT

** Sport works its miracles **

In the morning Chris was sitting at the kitchen all sleepy and moody. There was a cup of strong coffee on a table, but even that bracing liquid didn’t help him much to come to his senses. It was like that until he met his beautiful wife in the kitchen. She returned home from an early jog in the park. She was so pretty and full of energy, that the man could not take his watchful eyes from her, which opened to the world the moment she danced into the kitchen.

She walked up to his sitting figure and kissed him sweetly on the lips and then she spun around and went to cook breakfast for her beloved man. Jill decided not to change. Her appealing appearance and her sport-wear (which were shorts and tight-fitting T-shirt that emphasized the beauty of her slender body effectively) drove Chris crazy. He felt an urge to start accompanying his adored wife for joggings occasionally. The sleepy state had vanished into thin air at once.

Redfield stood up and came up behind her only to hug the beauty by her slim waist.

The young man whispered hotly into Jill's ear that he was actually planning to go in for sports with her in the park in the early mornings. The girl was on the 7th heaven from happiness, but of course she didn’t show her enthusiasm to him and just smirked. But in reality she had been dreaming about it all the time and now her wish was finally coming true.

Chris continued his fiery speech in a seductive voice. He said that after running together, they would be taking a shower and rubbing each others’ backs. At his playful statement Jill smiled slyly and swirled in his arms to face him. The young woman embraced him by the neck slowly and purred in a mischievous tone that having a shower together and rubbing each others’ backs would all depend on his physical training. After all, she was very good at running quickly and Chris could just not keep up with her.

The young man chuckled arrogantly and after gifting his alluring wife with an ardent hurricane kiss, Chris persuaded Jill that when he had a goal in life, nothing could stop him from achieving it.

Jillian just laughed sarcastically to such declaration and called her husband irrepressible Redfield.

 


End file.
